This invention relates to toys and games, and more particularly to game apparatus for promoting fitness and physical coordination.
There has recently been heard an extensive hue and cry concerning the degrading physical fitness level of the American populace. Spectator sports are ever more popular, but overweight and coronary problems are statistically on the increase. Nearly everyone realizes that these problems are minimized by the taking of vigorous physical exercise on a regular basis. Many people, however, find calisthenics, jogging, or other conventional exercises to be burdensome and boring; notwithstanding the best of intentions, few such exercise programs are sustained for any considerable rate or time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide exercise apparatus which provides an amusing and entertaining format, whereby vigorous activity may be undertaken absent the drudgery generally associated with calisthenics or the like.
Although many sports and games involve sufficiently vigorous physical activity to have salutary effects on the health of the players, most require from one to several partners for participation in the game. It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which may be utilized in an entertaining fashion by a single person, without requiring one or more partners to play.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide exercise and game apparatus which promotes the coordination, sense of rhythm, and timing of the participant, in an enjoyable format.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide exercise and game apparatus which is neither physically cumbersome or unduly expensive, whereby children of all ages may be induced successfully to participate.